


November

by felixandtae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hate to Love, M/M, Pining Louis, Sad, Single Parent Louis, Writer Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixandtae/pseuds/felixandtae
Summary: In which November is the month where it all started, and where it ended.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a fire in her eyes. But when she saw him, it began simmering to a warmth. He was her fireman, diminishing the flames that surrounded her to where she was nothing but a dim light.

August.

The girl that was fire, burning everything in her path. Maybe it was wrong; she did need that flame extinguished but that's who she was. A ball of fire, igniting in front of everyone's eyes. And as she met the boy who did nothing but suffocate the ardor flames burning up in her, she knew it was all wrong.

He was a blanket, wrapping her up and bringing her down. She needed love, passion and heat. He was cold, safe and everything wrong. What is love without a bit of fire? Christmas without a fireplace? Sex without heat? Nothing but ice; damp, chilled and still burning in an unexpected way. Because ice still burns, it just catches a person by surprise as it does.

Louis cracked his knuckles, staring at what he wrote with a grim expression. He pressed the backspace, then sighed and hit undo. He contemplated whether he liked what he wrote. He's been working on this chapter all day and couldn't feel pleased about what he wrote. As a writer, he wanted to be proud of every paragraph.

When he looked at the time, Louis muttered a 'shit' under his breath and quickly stood to his feet. He grabbed his shoes and checked that his pug, Max, was fed. He recently adopted the dog a few weeks ago from an animal shelter nearby. It was a surprise for Dylan, who was nervous about his new school. To make him feel more comfortable, Louis got them a dog and let's just say, pets really are the best comfort.

After he kissed the dog goodbye on the head, Louis snatched his coat, tugged it on and frantically rushed out of his apartment. He went across the hall and banged on the door. He anxiously tapped his foot, hand on his hip and lips pursed. Eventually the door opened and a disheveled, blonde head peeked from behind the door.

"Niall," Louis groaned. "I need you to drive me to the school and pick up Dylan from daycare."

Niall rolled his eyes and stepped out, arms crossed. "When are you getting your car? I'm tired of driving you around."

"I'm sorry, I know it's annoying but please? I'm taking Dylan to McDonald's after and you can get something," Louis offered. "I'm paying, of course. Anything you want."

The temptation was clear in Niall's eyes and he caved in. Louis waited outside in the hall, glancing around. Louis and Dylan moved into the apartment complex a few months ago. Louis decided to move to London after his book series 'Seasons' became a hit. He met Niall the day he moved in and they clicked instantly. 'They' meaning Niall and Dylan.

Louis was not a fan of him at first.

After time went by, he learned to appreciate the guy. Dylan was on summer break when they first moved in and Niall often offered to 'babysit'. Since Louis works from home most of the time, he's occupied and had trouble watching over his son while also writing a book. Niall noticed and he came over or had Dylan go to his apartment for a couple hours.

Now, with the success of 'July', his seventh book in the series, Louis has gained a lot of money and could afford daycare. The school has a bus that takes kids to the daycare after school was over and Louis picked him up at five. He spent his time writing and keeping the house clean while also having some time to himself. The weekends are his time alone with his son and they like to go out, play at the park or go to the zoo.

Louis looked up and saw Niall stepped out of his apartment, dressed from head to toe in comfy clothes. Niall asked on the way to the lift,"Is McDonald's his dinner?"

Louis pressed the first floor button and nodded,"Yeah, I didn't have time to cook. But, fast food is okay every once in a while."

"Sounds good to me. I'm not a parent so I don't know shit," Niall snickered.

Louis rolled his eyes and they waited until the lift dinged. They went out and Louis huffed in frustration when he saw it was raining. They rushed to the car, hopping in. Louis was just going to give Dylan a bath earlier tonight, then.

It was a typical routine; Niall driving Louis to pick up Dylan, then they go out to eat and sometimes if Louis cooks dinner, Niall stays over to eat with them. it's gotten to the point where Dylan calls Niall 'uncle Niall'. When he first said it, Louis was embarrassed since he's only known Niall for a couple months. However, Niall was flattered and hugged the boy.

"Hey," Niall spoke up while driving. "How'd the date go last night?"

Louis face-palmed. "Oh God, let's not."

"That bad huh?" Niall joked half-heartedly. "What, did he wanna fuck around?"

"I wish," Louis grumbled. "It's been ages, man. I go on these dates and they either end badly, we're close to fucking but something interrupts or I bring up Dylan and they refuse to fool around with a dad."

Niall frowned,"That sucks. Just keep trying, yeah?"

"I was thinking we could find a gay bar? If you don't mind," Louis said quickly, not wanting to push boundaries. "I know it won't benefit you much but it's still a bar."

Louis has been to many clubs and bars across London with Niall and his friends, but they were just bars. So, when Louis tried to flirt or find a guy, they were straight ninety percent of the time and it never ended well. He gave up and started dating apps, just casual flirting and has been on a handful of dates since moving to London. Obviously, they all sucked and he's still single.

He wasn't looking for marriage of anything. He wanted fun, that's all. He's twenty-five and Dylan was thrown at him when he just got into university. Literally. At nineteen, he was given a baby and he's – well, he doesn't hate that it happened but it did make him sad sometimes. He didn't get to have fun and let loose. He grew up raising his siblings with his mum so his one relationship in school wasn't fulfilling. Uni was supposed to be his fuckboy time and it was cut short.

Thankfully, Niall smiled and agreed,"Alright, alright. We can go out. But, if someone tries groping me don't expect me to be polite about it."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the flaming homos," Louis joked, giving his friend a wink.

The irish lad rolled his eyes and Louis was quiet the rest of the ride, just enjoying the silence. Dylan was always so rambunctious after he came from daycare. He liked showing his dad everything he did and talked about school a lot. Louis didn't mind, he loved hearing how happy his son was, but it was overwhelming sometimes.

They arrived at the daycare and Niall waited outside while Louis stepped into the colorful building. He found this daycare from the recommendation of parents at Dylan's school. It was quite expensive, that's why he struggled to pay and was thankful for Niall. He pays by day, since sometimes he doesn't need Dylan to stay. Niall offers when things get rough.

Louis walked up to the desk and smiled at the lady named Sophia. She greeted kindly,"Nice to see you, Louis. Dylan is outside with the rest of the kids. Just sign here."

He thanked her and signed out, then paid for the three hours. She led him to the door leading outside to the back area. The kids were running around at the playground and Louis placed his hand above his eyes for shade, squinting to find his son. There was around ten kids and Louis smiled when he spotted Dylan playing with a girl and boy around his age.

Seeing he was still playing, Louis approached his daycare teacher and saw her communicating with another worker. She saw him and waved, greeting the boy with a warm smile.

"Hi, Marissa was it?" She nodded happily and Louis chuckled, eyes still on Dylan. "How did today go?"

"Dylan was wonderful as always," Marissa assured, though her tone was timid and he didn't like being lied to. "Of course, he was acting out a bit. He's been having fits a lot and doesn't seem to understand the concept of sharing."

Louis bit his bottom lip, nodding slowly. "Yeah, his school teacher has said the same thing. He's an only child, so it's not a...common thing for him at home. Any ideas on how to teach him that when he's not at school?"

"Well, like you said, it's harder to introduce the topic, with him being an only child and all. But, from experience, I learned that it's best to talk to him and explain that sharing doesn't mean it's gone forever and sometimes it can be fun. Like sharing a toy. You just need to let him know that sharing is caring," she explained, then sighed when seeing two little girls arguing. "I need to take care of this but I'll try talking to him more tomorrow."

"Thanks, Marissa. We'll discuss it tonight too," he told her and waved goodbye.

Before he could find Dylan again, he heard the boy's voice shout "Daddy!" and turned to see the kid running towards him and jumping up with a shrill of delight. Louis lifted him up and hugged him tightly, laughing when Dylan squeezed him around the neck. He's been getting strong, considering he's almost seven and already is getting too heavy to be carried.

"Hey buddy," Louis let him back down and crouched down to his level. "Niall's in the car and we're gonna head to McDonald's for dinner, does that sound good?"

"Niall's here?" Dylan's eyes went wide with happiness, as if he forgot Niall is usually with Louis to pick him up every day.

Louis nodded and stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder to lead him inside. "Yep, he's coming with us."

"Can I get a happy meal and ice cream?" Dylan pleaded, jumping with each step as he went inside the daycare to grab his bookbag. "I want lots of ice cream and – and can it be chocolate cause Nicky had chocolate pudding at lunch today and he – he wouldn't give me anyway. It was really mean because I always give him my grapes so he should give me pudding!"

"You're supposed to eat your grapes, Dylan. They're healthy," Louis reminded, chuckling a bit. He sounded like his mum. He recalled being little and sneaking healthy food from his lunch. Now Dylan was doing that and he was being a hypocrite. However, he wasn't that mad since he understood it was a phase for a kid to not like healthy food.

Dylan realized he spilled his own secret and giggled,"Oopsie...I do eat them! But, I give him only a tinsie bit! Because he's my bestest friend and bestest friends give each other food! Right?"

"I guess you're right," Louis shrugged. At least he was sharing, he thought to himself. "Just try to eat more of them, yeah?"

After struggling a bit to get his bag out of his cubby, Dylan nodded eagerly and turned to him with a bright smile. Louis ruffled his hair and they waved goodbye to his daycare teachers, then exited the room. Dylan was rambling about how Nicky was turning eight and Louis sighed, because he didn't like him hanging out with older kids. However, Dylan fit in better with them and he didn't want to say he couldn't hang out with them. As long as they were nice, he'll let him be. If they start getting him to act out, he's going to tighten the leash a bit.

On the way out of the doors, he halted and stumbled back a bit when they opened. Louis went to snap and say it was rude of the person to not hold it open. However, his breath caught in his throat when he saw a very beautiful looking man walk in with flustered cheeks and his long hair pulled back in a tight bun.

Right away, Louis knew this boy was his type. He was tall, but not in a towering way. His slim build was very attractive, tattoos scattered his arms and he could see some on his chest hidden by a floral button up shirt and his legs were never ending, covered in tight black jeans. His skin looked soft and had a milky shade that was gorgeous to Louis and well, Louis couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips at the sight of this boy.

However, his smirk faltered when seeing a little girl trailing behind, small hand engulfed by Harry's. He heard the guy speak to the girl at the front desk, voice slow, sweet and thick like syrup,"Hello, I'm here to drop off Sonya Malik."

Louis smiled once again, because okay this guy has a kid. That means he's good with kids. He went to approach him with a suave gesture, only for his plans to be soiled when a loud shrill of excitement and childish shouts were exchanged. He saw Dylan rushing over to the girl, causing him to blush when the cute guy made eye contact with him.

"Dylan," Louis scolded, rushing over mortified. "You can't just – I'm so sorry."

The guy chuckled softly, waving a hand lazily. "It's fine, they're obviously friends."

"Yeah but it was quite rude of him to—"

"Really, it's no big deal," he smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Harry."

"Louis," he replied, shaking his bigger yet softer hand in a firm grip. "You know, you really caught my eye when you walked in. You're a very attractive boy."

The compliment caught Harry off guard, causing him to get flustered and tug his hand back slowly. Louis doesn't shy away from flirting. For some reason, casual conversation and light discussions really make him anxious but flirting was such a breeze for him. Perhaps it's because he could predict the conversation and figure out what his lines are.

Harry quirked an eyebrow once composed. "Wow, you don't hold back, huh?"

"Nah, I tend to know what I like and go for it," Louis bit at his bottom lip, eyeing him openly. "And I already like you."

"You don't even know me."

"Well, I like what I see," Louis shrugged. "So, why don't my son and your daughter join us for a picnic date this weekend?"

Harry snickered. "I was not aware I had a daughter."

Louis' smile instantly dropped and his confidence faltered. He looked to where Dylan was spinning around with Sonya in a circle and pointed awkwardly towards them,"Uh, the little girl playing with my son?"

Harry cackled out a really loud laugh and smacked his hands over his mouth. It sounded like a duck but Louis somehow found it endearing, albeit being embarrassed.

"Uh, that's not my daughter at all," Harry said once recovering from his laughing fit. "She's my friend Zayn's daughter and I drop her off at daycare before I go to my classes."

"C—Classes? Oh God, how old are you?" Louis' palms began to sweat. He really hoped he was legal. He did not want to be told he's flirting with some fifteen-year-old boy who somehow looks twenty.

Thankfully, Harry scoffed and assured,"I'm twenty-one. I'm not a baby."

"Oh, that's not too bad," Louis let out a breath of relief and wiped his sweaty forehead. "Well, Harry who is twenty-one and not a father, would you maybe wanna get a drink sometime?"

He's asked men out plenty of times, and he could feel a gay vibe from Harry. From past experiences, all men have said yes and he expected nothing less from this every day, typical asking out routine. So, you can imagine the shock on his face when Harry bluntly said 'no' and had the nerve to walk away from him without any explanation.

Louis gaped, turning around with a cocked eyebrow,"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Louis grinned cheekily.

Harry was bemused and led a pouting Sonya towards the lady who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes, I said no."

"But, why?" Louis felt like his son when he asked to stay up later. Maybe that's where Dylan got his stubbornness from.

Harry thanked the lady, who took Sonya inside the room. He waved goodbye to the girl and stared blankly at Louis,"Do I need a reason? The answer is no."

Without another word, Harry walked away and smiled only at Dylan on the way out. Louis twisted his body to stare at him, mouth agape. Now, Louis isn't conceited (at least, not much) but the rejection did catch him off guard. In the past two years of consist dating, he was rarely rejected and if he was, it didn't go like this. Harry just said no and gave no reason as to why.

He frowned as Dylan tugged at his shirt, pleading,"Can we go now? I want ice cream."

At the sight of his son, Louis assumed the worst and figured Harry was a jerk who didn't date guys with kids. Louis understood why kids can be complicated for relationships, but he always felt a pang in his chest when a guy rejected him because of it since it felt like they were rejecting his son. Dylan can be wild, loud and misbehave at times but he was a sweet kid and it hurt to know some people might not see him as a benefit rather than a disadvantage.

He sighed and put on a smile for his kid. Harry was nothing more than a cute stranger that just missed out on the amazing Louis. He walked out with Dylan and reached for his hand while walking across the parking lot. However, Dylan was being stubborn and refused to hold his hand. Louis wasn't overprotective but he did not like Dylan roaming around in a busy place where cars are.

"No!" Dylan whined, pushing his hand away. "I don't need to hold hands."

"Dylan, please stop being stubborn," Louis retorted, finally grasping his hand. "You're only six and you need to hold my hand when we're around cars, okay?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sorry but you have to."

"I'm a big boy, I'm six and three-quarters!" Dylan stated proudly, head held high.

"Yes, you are," Louis told him with an amused smile. Six was not very big at all, he's still a baby in Louis' eyes. He knew that Dylan was never going to go for that, though. So, he assured, "But big boys still hold their dad's hand."

"Nicky is almost eight and doesn't hold anyone's hands," Dylan retorted stubbornly and pouted when Louis led him to the car with his hand.

Louis noticed Dylan was always talking about this Nicky kid. At first he thought Nicky was an imaginary friend, but he actually talked to the daycare worker once and he's usually there for an hour and Louis never has a chance to get to know this kid who's influencing his son. Honestly, Louis was probably that kid when he was younger, so he can't be too mad but when it comes to Dylan, he worries more.

Instead of arguing, he compromised,"Well, that's Nicky. When you're eight you won't have to hold my hand anymore."

It was a little white lie. He's pretty sure that even when Dylan is eight, Louis will get scared for him and sneakily hold his hand in case of cars. However, he saw a big grin form on Dylan's face and was relieved that the pouting ended. He just wanted what's best for his son and now he knew what his mum felt when he would run around near the street or get embarrassed to hold her hand.

They arrived to where Niall was waiting and Louis' heart dropped when Dylan ran to him. He sighed in relief when no cars drove by and Niall smiled at him reassuringly. He ruffled Dylan's hair and nodded when the little boy started rambling at him. Niall understood Dylan clearly and helped him in the back seat. Dylan whined when Louis insisted he needed to go on the booster seat.

At the age of six, it's still necessary and it'll probably be two years till he won't need one. Dylan isn't too short for his age, but even if he was taller, he will need to be in one for a while. Niall is not the best driver around and Louis refused to let Dylan go without a booster seat when Niall is behind the wheel.

Once everyone was buckled up, Niall turned on the radio and Louis rolled his eyes as Niall and Dylan began singing along to some Justin Bieber song. He looked out the window, only to do a double-take when he saw the boy, Harry, leaning against his car door and typing rapidly on his phone. Harry glanced up and caught his eyes just as Niall pulled out of the parking lot, driving towards the McDonald's.

The last image of Harry burned into Louis' mind, making him frown deeply. This kid was driving Louis crazy and he just met him. Was he ever going to see him again? Something inside of him was saying yes but perhaps that something was just false hope. At McDonald's, Louis ordered some chicken nuggets for himself and a six-piece happy meal for Dylan with fries and a juice. He got himself soda while Niall made his order. Louis led Dylan to the booth and Dylan hopped up, taking out his folder. Louis took it from him and smiled when looking over his sloppy handwriting.

Dylan eagerly pointed to a paper and grinned,"Look, daddy! I got a B on my math test!"

"You got a B? Yeah?" Louis looked at the test and saw that he indeed got a B. Dylan was struggling a lot in math, so it was a big accomplishment for him. "Good job, buddy. I'm proud of you."

Dylan giggled and got squeamish with the pride. He always got so happy when someone told him they were proud. Sadly, he didn't do good in school last year (which was his first year of school) and he almost didn't pass. However, Louis' been helping him a lot and going over his homework with him frequently. With the extra help, he's improved a lot.

Niall came by with the food and Dylan frantically grabbed at his food. Louis chuckled and asked,"Did you eat all your lunch, bub? Seem hungry, huh?"

"No this girl called Riley wanted some peanut butter and jelly! So, I gave her some of mine because this meanie took her sandwich," Dylan rambled on, shoving chicken nuggets in his mouth. "She was super duper nice and promised me a candy! Cause I ate all my Halloween candy and wanted more but I have no more."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "Dylan, you were supposed to only have one candy a day."

"Oh, right," Dylan blushed and shoved another chicken nugget in his mouth to avoid conversation.

Louis sighed and shook his head. "I'll let it slide because I'm very proud of you for getting a B, but too much candy at once can hurt your tummy. You already had a cavity, if you keep eating all that candy you won't have any teeth yet. Look, you already lost one!"

Dylan giggled,"That was a baby tooth!"

"How do you know?" Louis joked, looking at him with faux suspicion. "You know, the tooth fairy doesn't like visiting bad kids who eat all their Halloween candy. Isn't that right, Niall?"

Niall snapped his head up, confused. When he saw Louis' knowing look, he quickly said,"Yep, your dad's right."

"You don't even know what he said, silly!" Dylan scoffed and held his hand out.

Louis nodded towards his food,"Dylan, more eating and less talking, love."

Dylan huffed and reluctantly did as he was told. Niall asked Louis,"You remember that girl I met two weeks ago?"

"The one with the big-" he paused and saw Dylan was listening. He cleared his throat and substituted the word,"Cupcakes."

"I want cupcakes!" Dylan beamed.

But, Niall chuckled and said,"Yeah, her. She came over last night and let's just say...I think things are going very well."

"Not for long," Louis muttered under his breath. "I thought she was just a one nighter?"

"Well, she's nice and I figured we could keep seeing each other," Niall replied.

"Whatever."

"Dude, you really need to get a boyfriend," Niall laughed. "I don't see why you're so against dating. I know you had to skip out on uni fun but relationships can be great if you let them be."

Louis shrugged off his words and carelessly picked at his food. He can't explain it. There's no horrid backstory or a terrible relationship experience. He just found it useless. Maybe it's cause his mum's relationships all crumbled but honestly, that didn't feel like the reason. He already gave his heart to his son and he didn't feel like sharing it with another person.

Speaking of, Dylan saved him from a dreadful conversation as he waved his hand up,"Can I have my toy now, pretty please daddy? I ate all my food."

"Alright, here you go," Louis handed over the happy meal box and Dylan's eyes lit up when he opened it. He could see Niall giving him a knowing look but he smiled innocently at him.

He pulled out a Beastboy toy and ripped off the wrapper with a shrill of delight. He shoved the toy towards Niall, exclaiming,"Look what I got! It's Beastboy! He's from the Teen Titans and – and daddy gots all the DVDs! I already have Raven! But Beastboy is my favoritest because he can turn into a monkey and a dog and – and all the animals."

"That's cool, you gonna collect them all?" Niall engaged in conversation, genuinely happy to talk to him.

Sometimes Louis was scared that Dylan's sociable personality and hyper tone would scare people away, but he was lucky to have Niall in his life. Niall was a chill guy; however, he also was able to keep up with kids and join in on their bubbly personas. His childlike attitude works well with Dylan and he enjoyed spending time with him.

They waited around McDonald's, slowly finishing up their food and Dylan stole some of Louis' fries. Then, at half-six, he knew they needed to leave. Dylan still needed a bath and get ready for bed. Depending on whether Dylan was cooperative, it can list up to an hour to get him to finally sleep. Louis dreaded bedtime only because of that.

After they tossed out their trash in the rubbish bin, they left to the car and Dylan played with his Beastboy toy. When they got home, it was almost seven and Louis had an hour to get Dylan to bed. His ideal bedtime is eight, but that rarely ever happens. School doesn't start till eight-thirty, but the bus comes at eight usually and Louis likes to get Dylan up at seven since he is far from a morning person. Unless it's the weekends, which he enjoys getting up early to watch cartoons.

Once they were home, they went up the apartment and Louis told Dylan,"Go pick out your jammies and wait for me in the bathroom, yeah? I'll start up your bath when I get there."

"Can I please have bubbles?" Dylan pouted, giving his puppy eyes that are hard to resist.

Bubbles meant a longer bath, which Louis did not feel like handling. However, he nodded and Dylan cheered before running into the house and throwing his bag on the ground. He could hear him calling Max and smiled fondly when Dylan petted their dog, getting licked on the face as Max greeted him.

"So," Niall said once there was no kid around. "Still stuck on your writing?"

"I'm almost done with August, so Summer is completed," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "But, Fall is going to be the last set and I'm not sure how I want it to end. What's November even going to be about?"

His series was a long one. He released Winter first. Each set has three books and every set is one season. Winter was his first set and he released it in 2008. When he releases them, he lets out each book every four months. Then he released Spring in 2012. Now he already had the first two Summer books out, but he's afraid to let August go, knowing that this next set is it. There are no more seasons, so it was over. He was scared the ending won't please his audience because it may be underwhelming.

The Irish lad suggested,"Why not just...have it be something deep and meaningful. Something you're really passionate about when it comes to love."

"Yeah, cause that'll make sense with the rest of the books," Louis said sarcastically, hearing Dylan call out 'daddy!' a million times. "One sec, Dylan!"

"That's the thing," Niall said. "All of your books never end on a happy note, so maybe give the last one a happy ending."

"No, I'm not gonna defeat the purpose of my series. The point is that happy endings aren't realistic. Sad endings are normal in real life, they stick with people longer and they get a better reaction," Louis explained, groaning when Dylan called him again. "I should head inside but don't worry, I'll figure it out myself."

"If you say so, man. I hope our guys night out gets you some so you can loosen up," Niall grumbled under his breath.

Louis frowned, but decided not to comment as Niall left to his own apartment. He went back inside and spotted Dylan running around in his tighty whities, chasing Max. Louis shut the door, causing Dylan to look up with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. Dylan ran to the bathroom and Louis grabbed his towel from the hall closet, walking in to see Dylan sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"Don't lollygag in here too long, love," he stated as he started the bath, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. He added the 'Matey' bubble bath in the tub and smiled when Dylan grinned happily. "Did you get your jammies?"

Dylan happily held up his green TMNT pajamas. "These are my favoritest ones!"

"Yep, that's why you wear them all the time, huh?" Louis chuckled and stood up once the tub was ready. "Now, I'll be back in a few minutes to wash your hair. No splashing, alright?"

"I knowwwww, daddy," Dylan whined, shooing him out. He was at the age where he liked bathing alone and didn't like being seen naked. Louis was sure he could do it all alone, he lets him wash his own body, but sometimes Dylan doesn't get all the soap from his hair and he preferred doing that part until he's a little older.

Louis left and he went to Dylan's room, rubbing his forehead in frustration at the messy sight. He had toys scattered, bed unmade and clothes in a pile in the corner of the room, rather than in his clothes bin. Louis tsked and began picking up some things, placing them in the proper areas of the room. He's messy as well but since being a dad, he needed to be cleaner and take that role.

After he was done, Louis gathered his school uniform from the closet and placed it on the hook in the living room. Dylan is capable of changing himself, so in the morning Louis lets him do that while he makes breakfast. However, things can take too long and there are a few times where Louis has to help him with his sweater and always has to do his tie.

Just as he went to get some of his lunch ready ahead of time, he heard a loud splash and heart dropped. Louis dropped the lunch box and ran to the bathroom, only to gasp when he saw Max, their pug, jumped into the bath with Dylan. Dylan was giggling and petting the dog, not bothered at all.

"Dylan!" Louis shouted, rushing to pick up Max from the bath. He was soaking wet and squirming in Louis' hold. "Get up and dry off. I cannot believe you let Max in here! You know the rules."

"But—But he was dirty and stinky and needed a bath too!" Dylan sniffled, eyes welling up with tears.

Louis tried drying off Max but he wasn't cooperating. He wasn't sure how the dog even got in the math, since he hates being wet. He saw the genuine look of guilt on Dylan's face and frowned. For once, Dylan was actually trying to be good and just didn't understand. He wasn't mad Max got in the bath. He was scared because Max is a pug and his nose can't be wet, plus he can get rowdy and could've hurt him.

After he got Max as dry as he could, he saw Dylan silently crying in the corner with his hooded frog bath towel. Louis crouched down and helped ruffle his hair dry. He explained in a stern voice,"I'm sorry for yelling but Max can't be in the bath with you and you knew that. We talked about it when we got him."

"I'm sorry, daddy," Dylan sniffled and rubbed his fists over his eyes. "I won't ever do it again. Promise."

"I know," Louis kissed his forehead and handed him his pajamas. "Now, it's getting late. How about I read you a bedtime story?"

"Really?" Dylan's eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

Louis nodded and stood to his feet. "Go get dressed, then pick out a book. A short one. I'll be right there."

Dylan's mood went back up and happily ran to his room. It was really hard for Louis to stay mad at him. He knew he had to be more affirmative with him but he loved to see him happy and smile. He was learning, as was Dylan, and when time went on he'll be stricter. He was trying. Being a single dad can be hard.

When he finished drying Max as best as he could, he went to Dylan's room and saw he picked out Amelia Bedelia. He sat down and read to Dylan, who was listening intently. Dylan struggled with reading and was behind in it, but Louis learned that if he kept reading to him, he'll learn more words and catch on faster. Louis used to read to him but stopped for about a year. He's doing it occasionally, but tries to get Dylan to sleep earlier.

He finished the book a little while later and saw Dylan's eyelids were heavy, half-asleep. He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. Then he leaned down and kissed his forehead. Dylan smiled and snuggled with his stuffed monkey. It was raggedy, old and he's had it since he was left with Louis as a baby.

"Night Dylan, don't let the bed bugs bite," Louis whispered and stood up.

Before he could leave, Dylan called out,"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Sonya play with me tomorrow?" Dylan asked sleepily.

Louis tensed and asked,"What do you mean, bub?" "When you pick me up can she come with me?" Dylan was sheepish and playing with his stuffed monkey.

The question caught Louis offguard. He hesitated and muttered a 'maybe', then left the room. He leaned against the door, speechless. Dylan's never asked to have a friend over and he has a few friends.

Louis decided not to think about it. Dylan would forget he even asked in the morning. However, if Sonya came over, that would mean Harry would too and he liked that idea. Until he recalled Harry rejected him and suddenly the excitement dimmed. He was very attracted to the boy and strangely enough, his rejection only urged Louis on more.

He didn't see Harry the other days that he picked Dylan up from daycare, so he wondered if Harry was late or early. Or maybe this was a new thing he was doing for his friend. Regardless, that night as he laid in bed, he wondered if he would see him again. If it even mattered. If he should let it go and find someone else.

And maybe the last one is what he had to do because he felt a vibration and grabbed his phone, only to see a text from Niall. It read 'an old friend of mine is visiting and he wants to join us this weekend. is that cool?' and then he added with a winky face 'he's single btw' and Louis was sold. He agreed and locked his phone, trying to get Harry out of his mind.

That didn't stop him from appearing in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, wake up!" Louis heard first thing in the morning, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

He sat up and grabbed his phone, only to gape at the time. He muttered 'shit' repeatedly under his breath and frantically gathered some clothes together. Since he was dropping Dylan off, he didn't care much about his appearance and threw on some pants along with a plain black t-shirt. People can understand that he got up late.

He called out while fixing his hair,"Dylan, are you dressed?"

Sometimes Dylan struggles with his tie and buttons. He will miss one, then make it all lopsided and off balance. He heard small footsteps and saw his son beaming proudly, spinning to show how well he got dressed. Of course, he missed a button and Louis crouched down, fixing it for him. He had to hurry. Dylan's been late a handful of times now and it was always Louis' fault.

Once his son was dressed, Louis grabbed the lunch box and Dylan picked up his bookbag. He knocked on Niall's door, impatiently tapping his foot. The majority of the time, Dylan takes the school bus. However, he missed it and now they needed a ride. Louis has be procrastinating on getting a car for so long. It's a lengthy process and he isn't sure what he's looking for right now.

"I'm comin', gosh!" he heard Niall exclaim from the other side of the door. It opened up and Niall stood there with messy hair and a sleepy face. He took one look at the pair and whined,"Not again, m'fucking tired." "Niall," Louis gave him a warning look then motioned to his son. "Can I borrow your keys then? You know where I live, I'm not gonna crash or anything."

"Whatever, fine," Niall yawned. He took the keys from the hook, then tossed them to his friend. "Have a good day at school, buddy."

"I don't go—"

Dylan smiled brightly,"Of course!"

Louis was embarrassed, having thought Niall meant him. He nodded quickly and led Dylan to the lift. On the ride down, he called the school to inform them that Dylan was late and it was his fault. They excused it, but were not pleased like always. Dylan was far behind because of him and he hated that. They moved, went to a new school and the sleep schedule is off balance despite it starting only a little over month ago. His son was failing and it's all his fault.

"Daddy, there's a footie team here!" Dylan told him excitedly. "And—And I remember how you played it and I want to play it too. Pretty please? Will a cherry on top?!"

"I dunno, kiddo, we'll see. I'll talk to the school," Louis tiredly replied, focusing on the road.

He wanted to give him the best, but right now, that will really interfere with scheduling. It could make it easier and he won't have to pay for daycare as much, but then he'll need a ride to the try-outs. Once he gets his car, everything will be managed better. He would love to see Dylan play football, though. He remembered being on the team in primary school and it was the best. No stress over winning; just having a lot of fun.

They arrived at the school an hour after it started, which was a lot to miss. He rubbed his face, trying to relax. He's doing his best. Dylan's only been going to school for a little over a year now. It's new for both of them. With that in mind, he took Dylan's hand (with much bickering) and led him into the building.

He walked to the front desk and said,"Hello, I'm here to drop off my son."

"Ah, name and I.D please," she said politely, typing something in her computer.

Thankfully, he's used to this now and did as he was told. He gave Dylan's name and she handed Louis' a 'visitor's sticker. It's to assure that he's an adult allowed in the building. He appreciated the safety precautions, even if it's a hassle. Louis led Dylan down the hall and smiled when Dylan pointed to a drawing he did in art class that hung on the wall. It was messy but cute and pretty good for his age. Dylan loved to draw. Their refrigerator was covered in colorings and drawings.

When they got to the classroom, he knocked on the door and could see kids were gathered around on the carpet. The teacher must have been doing story time. She placed the book down and said something to the kids, then approached the door. She kept it cracked, but stepped out of the room with a bright smile.

"Mr. Tomlinson, hello," she greeted, then crouched down to Dylan's level. "Good morning, Dylan. It's nice of you to join us. Why don't you go put your bag in your cubby, then go sit with your friends, yeah?"

"Okie dokie, Ms. Jane," he grinned and waved goodbye to Louis before running in the room.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, Ms. Jane turned to him with crossed arms. "Mr. Tomlinson, Dylan has been late five days already. This isn't good. He's also been misbehaving a lot. I know how hard it is raising a kid on your own for the first time, but if this gets out of hand, I will need to report this. I know about last year and –"

"It won't ever happen again," he said confidently, heart aching at the memory. "I was – I was in a bad place but we moved, I started over. He's my son, please don't say anything. It's different this time. I love him so much, I'm trying. I really am."

A sympathetic expression crossed her face and her dark eyes softened. He couldn't fathom the thought of her reporting him. She pursed her lips and reluctantly told him,"Louis, this is the sixth time. After five, I'm supposed to say something. You have no doctors' or dentists' notes. Dylan has ADHD, that's already a big struggle for him. He's fallen behind, been to the naughty corner relentlessly and I know he's a good kid. I know you're a good parent. But, his education is important and you need to take it seriously."

"I will, I promise. I'm going to get a car this weekend," he assured, taking a nervous breath. He felt his eyes prickle with tears a lump forming in his throat. "I can't lose him. I'll try harder. He wants to do footie. Doesn't that help? I heard it can help."

"Kids with ADHD do need practice focusing and afterschool activities are helpful, yes. That'll be great," she smiled sadly, glancing into her classroom. "Alright, I won't say anything this time. But one more slip up and I will be forced to say something."

"I understand," he said, nervously rubbing his hands. "Thank you."

After sharing a few more words, Louis went inside the room with her to retrieve a progress report of Dylan's academics. They were going to be issued in a week, but she wanted to let him see where Dylan was with his grades. However, his eyes casted over to a familiar boy sat on a chair in the corner of the room, clipboard in his hand and writing something intently.

Harry.

His hair was pulled back in a bun, perfectly done. His lips were pursed, making them more plump and full than Louis recalled. He was dressed nicely with tight, black jeans and a puffy, silk white shirt that reminded Louis of a pirate. Harry bit at the end of his pen, then wrote something down. A little girl approached him, giggling as she said something and Harry kindly smiled, nodding.

Fuck, Louis loved men who were sweet to kids. He glanced to where Ms. Jane was searching for the progress report. She was occupied and he decided to slip by the group of kids, then casually make his way to Harry. The boy glanced up and smiled, only for it to fall instantly at the sight of Louis. Well, that's rude.

"So, we meet again," Louis said cheekily, glad the kids were loud so they couldn't hear. "I think it's fate." "I'd call it a mere coincidence," Harry murmured, tapping his pencil on his clipboard. "Mind moving? I'm trying to observe."

"Damn, a professional pedophile," Louis joked.

Harry looked at him in disgust. "Not funny."

"What are you observing then?"

"I'm in uni to become a primary school teacher. My course requires me to observe a few classes. Sometimes I get to help out with small things," Harry shrugged half-heartedly. "I have to take notes, too."

Louis subtly peaked at the clipboard and chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, drawing bunnies is very crucial when it comes to teaching." "Sod off, bunnies are cute," Harry scoffed but sheepishly placed his hand over the poorly drawn doodle of a bunny. "I'm assuming you're here for your son? He was rather late."

Before Louis could reply, his son must have sonic hearing because he stumbled over with a huge grin and held up play-doh. He was handing it to Louis, but then saw Harry and his eyes dimmed a bit. The smile dropped and Louis looked at him questioningly. Just the other day he was smiling at Harry in the daycare.

"Why are you here?" Dylan asked, curious not rude.

Harry smiled. "I'm going to be a teacher, so I get to watch other teachers to see what they do."

"A teacher?"

"Yeah, I'm in school right now to become one." Dylan spoke loudly,"You can't be in school, you're old!"

"Dylan," Louis warned and patted his shoulder.

Harry waved a hand at him, then smiled to the kid,"I'm in big kid school. I learn different things than you, but don't worry, you'll be going one day and it'll be fun."

"Do you have nap time?" Dylan scrunched his nose, hating nap time.

A giggle left Harry and he told him,"No, but you'll wish you did."

"Yucky, I hate naps."

"But they're good for you," Louis said to his son. "Now why don't you go play with your friends, I'm leaving soon alright, pal? Be nice."

For a moment, Dylan lingered by stubbornly but he eventually walked away to his friends. Before Louis could apology for his son's words, the teacher returned and handed over the progress report. Louis grimaced at the grades. They have improved in some places, but overall they were very low. Dylan sadly isn't the brightest kid; school wise, at least. He's not stupid or anything. He's very smart, but struggles and gets frustrated easily. He loses focus due to his ADHD and when something is too hard, he gives up without trying.

Basically, he's Louis' son in a nutshell.

Harry tried sneaking a peek at the grades, but Louis folded the paper and tucked it into his back pocket. The teacher was saying something to the students and they went to their little tables. Dylan ran to a table that was blue and had eight seats. It looked like two blue tables pressed together. Louis figured it was to make group work easier.

"I see you know one another?" Ms. Jane asked, motioning between Louis and Harry.

Louis nodded smugly,"Yep, we know each other well."

"No, we don't," Harry said in an exhausted tone and stood up after he looked at his watch. "Ms, Jane, thank you for letting me observe your class. May I come by again tomorrow? I am required to revisit a class three times."

"Of course, thank you for joining us," she told him kindly, then turned to the kids. "Everyone, say goodbye to Harry. He will be leaving for the day."

"Byeeeee, Harrryyyy!" the class said in unison, excited to have him or sounding sad because he was leaving.

He waved goodbye with a big smile. Louis noticed that his smile made him resemble a little kid. Louis left as well, making sure Dylan wasn't looking. It's easier to leave that way. On his way out, he saw Harry leaving towards the back and followed suit. He eyed Harry's figure and smirked to himself, pleased at how beautiful he was. Harry really had a nice body. It was all lanky, awkward and long-limbed but perfect nonetheless.

When they got outside, he saw Harry walking to an old mustang and made a grim face. He didn't like old vehicles. Louis leaned against a pole and watched in amusement while Harry fumbled with his keys, struggling to find the car one. He had a lot of dorky, cute keychains but they got in the way when he tried to actually find his keys.

"Need help?" Louis asked, approaching him.

Harry jumped and muttered 'fuck' under his breath as the keys fell from his hands. "No, you helped me get a heart attack. I think that's enough."

"How about while you search for your key, I take you out for some breakfast?" Louis offered, giving him a suggestive smile.

Harry stared at him momentarily, then laughed.

He literally laughed.

The reaction made Louis uncomfortable and looked around in an awkward motion. He asked,"What's so funny?"

"You are such a player," Harry snorted, pleased when he found the key. "As if I would actually go on a date with you. You're a nice laugh, dude."

"Don't call me dude," Louis grumbled. "And I'm not a player."

"You asked me out without even knowing me. For all I know, you could be a serial killer," Harry exclaimed.

Louis was flabbergasted. "I have a kid!"

"So? That doesn't change anything. It's weird! I don't even know you. And why do you keep insisting? Just take no for an answer," Harry huffed, grabbing his bag from the ground and tossed it in the passenger seat.

Louis snorted. "It's very normal to ask someone out that you barely know. I think you're hot and feel a connection. Why does that make me a player?"

Harry deadpanned. "You called me beautiful right when you met me –"

"Cause you are."

"Then you asked me out after just knowing my name and only else, asked me why I said no as if you've never heard the word before, and now once again you're asking me out even though I rejected you," Harry said in disbelief, getting in his car. "I cannot believe you just go around asking out people. You don't even know if I like guys. That just shows how arrogant you are, assuming everyone wants in your pants just cause you think they're cute and think that makes us feel special. As if."

"But, I asked you out to get to know you," Louis frowned deeply.

Harry started up the car and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Maybe you should try being friends with strangers before asking them on a date. Just a thought." he glanced once more at Louis and gave a small wave,"See ya around."

Louis watched him drive off, gaping at him. Did Harry seriously just tell him off like that? He couldn't believe this. Louis is not a player. He likes díck and wants to suck it, is that wrong? Maybe he was pushy, but he just goes after what he wants. Harry's cute and charming, why not try to get with him?

He shook his head and went to leav, but saw a paper on the ground where Harry's bag was. At first, he thought he should leave it there in case Harry wanted it, but then he bent down and grabbed it before it could fly away. A pleased smile formed on his face when he saw it was a flyer for a club. A gay club, at that.

So, Harry was just fucking with him, okay then.

It was the only gay club within miles of this town and Louis' been there a few times. It's Friday night so if Harry was going to go, it'd most likely be tonight. Friday's are the best nights for the club, they have special drinks that are to die for.

Niall already suggested that they go out. He wanted Louis to get wasted and find a boyfriend, even though he insisted that he didn't need one. A one night stand is much more pleasing. If Harry rejects him again, then he can find someone else. With that plan set, he texted his sister and asked if she could watch Dylan for the night. Lottie loved to watch him and Dylan adored her. She was understanding and always up for practice with being a mummy. She wanted kids soon. Louis was horrified when she told him that.

Once she reluctantly agreed, he grinned and dialed Niall's number. It took a few rings and he started walking to Niall's car. He picked up on the third ring and groaned,"Whaaaaat?"

"Hey, you still up for gays night out?" he joked, getting in the car.

There was muffled sounds and then Niall yawned,"Yeah, whatever. M'not gay, though. Are you paying?" "Yeah, yeah. It's the least I can do," Louis agreed. "Dylan is going to Lottie's, so I might be bringing a guy home."

"Sounds very gay."

"Definitely."

"Well, I hope you find someone. But, no drinking for you," Niall told him warningly.

Louis rolled his eyes. "I can have a few."

"Louis—"

"I'm on my way home, so get the fuck up, lazy arse," Louis joked and hung up before he could reply.

For a moment, he sat there and gripped on the steering wheel. He took a couple breaths, then smiled and started the car up. He was going to have a lot of fun time. He hasn't gone out properly in a couple weeks and now he met a cute guy, who may be there. Harry's suggestion on being friends first lingered in the back of his mind, but who needs to be friends? That's boring.

He pulled out of the parking lot and grinned happily. Harry was plan A, and if that plan failed, he always had plan B; he drunk and fuck a random guy he meets. Since Dylan's gone, he can spend the whole night having steamy, drunk sex. He just hoped Niall won't stop him. Niall is always a buzz kill; literally.

-

It was later that day and Louis dropped Dylan off at Lottie's. She asked where Louis was going and he smiled innocently, saying 'nowhere special' but the look in her eyes said she knew that was bullshit. Luckily, she didn't pester him and Louis thanked her, giving his son a kiss on the forehead and handing his overnight bag over.

No, he doesn't do this often. It's every once in a while, when he's overwhelmed or needs some time to let loose, he'll have Dylan stay the night at a friend's or Lottie's. Since they moved, he hasn't found any parents he really trusted to have Dylan sleepover. He loved hanging out with his son and didn't mind not seeing people his age a lot except Niall, but like any normal parent, they need time to unwind.

He got dressed, nice and sexy with his clubbing clothes. Being a dad has made him lose his sense of style (well, he just doesn't wear fashionable clothes like he used to) and he typically wears sweats of skinny jeans all day. However, he kept some nice outfits in the back of his closet. Dylan had a stage in his life where he liked messing with Louis' stuff and he got marker on a favorite shirt of Louis'. He learned to hide things.

Louis was wearing black skinny jeans, a nice white shirt and a designer jacket that went to his elbows, showing off his tats. He gave his hair a messy fringe and used hairspray to keep it in place. He heard Niall banging on his door and rolled his eyes but said 'coming!' as he sprayed on some light cologne. He hated when it's too strong.

When he opened the door, Niall grimaced,"I would rather not know you're coming, bro."

"Ew, you're dirty," Louis laughed, grabbing his keys, wallet and phone. "We headin' out now?"

"Yeah, we should get there before it's crowded," Niall pointed out. "Is Dylan with Lottie?"

"Like always. So where's this friend of yours you mentioned? You said he's gay and I'm trusting that he's hot," Louis said as they took the stairs since it's faster.

Niall told him,"He couldn't make it. But, you'll meet him soon. He's a cool guy. Tall, got nice eyes and a cute smile."

"Sounds like my type."

"Everyone's your type."

"Not girls," Louis huffed and crossed his arms defensively. He saw Niall looking at him knowingly and Louis raised his hands in defense,"Gosh, fine. I'm not picky, so what? Let's just hurry up, I need some díck."

His blunt words had Niall cackling. On the way to the club, Louis checked in with Lottie and he was happy to hear Dylan was asleep already. It was nine and sometimes he allowed Dylan to stay up later on the weekends, but when he's at other people's houses, he liked to keep the schedule going. Lottie would sneakily let Dylan stay up later, though. It was cute, he can't complain.

They arrived at the club and had to wait a good twenty minutes to get it. Since it was the only gay club within miles, it's quite popular. They went in with their stamps and entered the club. It was packed and Louis was pleased with that. It meant more options and he liked to have a selection of men to choose from.

Louis followed Niall to the bar and sat with him. There was some Lady Gaga song on and Louis grinned happily, ordering a Cinderella which was just cherry juice and 7-up with a cherry at the bottom. He took a drink, sighing heavily when he saw Niall order Sex on the Beach. He knew he couldn't drink but it was so tempting.

"See any cute guys?" Niall asked, scanning over the crowd.

Louis tried looking for a familiar face but the club was pretty dark and if Harry was here, Louis would miss him unless he stood right in front of him. He pursed his lips and spotted a few hot guys, but they were either taken or weren't really his type. He preferred more feminine and not too bulky guys. Harry had the prefect body and Louis wished he was here.

Niall saw his grim face and changed the topic,"Okay, well how's August?"

"I just finished it," Louis proudly said, stirring his drink. "I sent it to my publisher and she's gonna ring me back this weekend. If all is well, it'll go through editing quickly and be published very soon."

"Are you gonna reveal yourself by the end of the series?" Niall asked curiously.

The thing is, Louis was never a fan of fame and celebrity statuses. Plus, with Dylan around, it would be hard out there with cameras. Luckily, authors aren't followed around like singers and actors, but there was a price to having his face plastered in places. He made sure to keep his identity a mystery and goes under the name Blue William, which was terrible but the first thing he thought of. It worked and his publish didn't hate it, so that's great.

He traced his finger around the rim of his glass, then said,"I'm not sure yet. After this series, I may stop writing to be honest with you."

"I understand, it can be draining," Niall replied kindly. "But, who knows? You can get a burst of inspiration."

"Right now, I want to burst for other reasons," Louis smirked and held his hand out. "Can I have a sip?"

"Louis," Niall furrowed his brows. "You know I can't."

"One sip won't kill me," Louis scowled a bit. "C'mon, I need a tiny buzz." Niall said stubbornly,"No, we're not going there again. If I see one beer in your hand, I'll personally drag you by the ear out of this club."

"Fine, fine," Louis held his hands up defensively. "I'll go dance."

After finishing his drink, he saluted his friend and headed over to the crowd of people dancing. A tall, buff guy eyed Louis and the boy smirked as he started dancing to the hottie. While buff men weren't his thing, he did enjoy dancing with them. He saw Niall getting hit on by a feminine guy and chuckled to himself, rolling his eyes. That's what he deserves for being so stingy.

Honestly, the club wasn't that fun for once. He was enjoying the dancing but the urge to drink was always lingering in the back of his throat. He loved some alcohol to boost up his confidence. Louis was good with flirting and hitting on guys, but once it got to the sexual stuff like grinding, kissing, etc—he tenses up. He can get nervous, too. Even if he's a flirt.

That's why he awkwardly pulled back when the guy started grabbing his arse. He laughed timidly and said, giving him an apologetic look,"Sorry, I uh, I should sit down. I don't feel well."

"You look fine," the man gruffly said, but raised his hands in defense at Louis' glare. "Whatever."

Louis let out a heavy sigh and walked back to where Niall was chatting happily with some guy in a crop top and short shorts. Louis joined them, attempting to grab Niall's drink but winced when Niall smacked his hand.

"No," Niall told him sternly. "You don't need alcohol to have fun, Lou."

A pout formed on Louis' lips and he reluctantly looked back out to the crowd. As he did, he instantly caught sight of Harry. The boy was pushing his hair back from his face, sweating like crazy. His face was glistening in the lights and he smiled brightly at the bartender. Harry leaned on the table and gave the man a flirtatious look, innocently batting his lashes.

Louis melted at the sight.

Fuck, this guy is gorgeous. He knows what he's doing and he's definitely gay, that's for sure. Or at least attracted to men. Louis was drawn in at the way Harry tilted his head and teasingly traced patterns on the counter. He was a natural at this. Hell, if he did that to Louis, the boy would get on his knees in seconds.

"Who are you checking out?" he heard Niall ask, breaking him from his trance.

Louis was lost for a second, then coughed and nodded subtly to Harry's direction. "That guy, he's fucking beautiful. Think he's out of my league?"

"Wait, wait," Niall stood up and squinting, then gaped."Hey, that's my friend! The one I was telling you about. His name is Harry."

"Are you fucking with me? That's your friend, the one you were trying to set me up with?" Louis was flabbergasted. "What a small world. What's he like?"

"Well, he's really serious about school and stuff. He's super fucking smart and wow, does he know how to juggle. I mean, we're not best friends or anything but I knew him from when I was in uni. He's younger than me; twenty-one. He's dorky, clumsy but hilarious and amazing with kids," Niall wiggled his brows, nudging Louis. "So I think you two should meet."

Before Louis could argue and explain he already knew Harry, Niall grabbed him by the hand and tugged him over. They walked to Harry just as he was kindly thanking the bartender with a sweet grin that had his dimples indented more than ever. As Harry took a sip of his fruity alcoholic beverage, Niall stepped forward.

"Hey buddy!" Niall greeted him and Harry beamed at the sight of his friend. He leaped up and they shared a quick hug. "You lying bastard! You said you were busy."

"I am," Harry giggled. "I came out to have funnn!"

He was definitely twisted and Louis thought it was cute. Niall smirked and motioned to Louis,"So, don't mean to be blunt, but my friend here thinks you're hot."

"Niall," Louis hissed, cheeks flushing at his words. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."

"Oh now you suddenly don't think I'm hot?" Harry pouted. "Wow, that hurt my feelings."

"No! I uh, I mean I was just," Louis stuttered out nervously, hands getting clammy. He really needed a beer.

Suddenly Harry burst into giggles, leaning against Niall for support. Relief flooded through Louis and he allowed himself to chuckle along as well, realizing Harry was messing with him. He licked his lips and leaned against the counter. It was tempting to flirt with Harry, now that he's loose and less stingy so it would be easier for Louis to get with him.

Louis eyed him and asked cheekily,"So, uni boy, are you in any frats?"

"Pftttt, no," Harry cackled and Niall joined in. "Definitely not! I would never. Frat boys are animals."

"So you're not into animals, huh? Too bad, cause I'm a beast in bed," Louis winked.

The cheesy line made Harry snort and shake his head. "That was terrible. I don't wanna have sex with you, Lewis."

"It's Louis."

"See? Can't even say your name right, tsk," Harry took another gulp of his drink. "Don't think I should have sex with you either."

"Really? Again? C'mon, babe give me a chance."

"Aw, poor baby can't handle the word no," Harry said in a childish voice. "That must hurt, huh? I mean, ouch, two rejections in one day. That must bruise your ego."

A flustered expression appeared on Louis' face and he saw Niall glancing between the both of them in confusion. Great, Louis has a reputation and now Harry here had to ruin it. It's not everyday Louis fails at picking up a boy and he would hate to have Niall think he was lame. Harry is certainly not helping here.

Niall awkwardly raised his hand. "Uh, sorry, but I'm lost here. You two met before?"

"Ooooh, definitely," Harry laughed and nodded his head. "Louis here, tried hitting on me. In a daycare. I mean, honestly, how desperate can ya get? And even after I blatantly said no, he just insisted. I mean literally was questioning my answer as if I would just magically say yes. Puh-lease, do boys just fall at your feet or summat? Cause you're surely acting like it."

His words were like a slap to the face and Louis scoffed. He clenched his jaw and said,"You know, you're a rude ass drunk."

"At least I'm not when I'm sober, unlike some people," Harry huffed and stumbled passed Louis, nearly spilling his drink.

Louis grabbed his arm to steady him and frowned deeply. "I just don't get why you're being mean. I asked you out and you acted like I freakin' assaulted you!"

"I just, I don't like that! Okay? You can't just—just ask someone out. Like it's an everyday think," Harry grumbled, pushing his arm away. "I may not even like guys, yet you think I do? What if I was straight and just hit you?"

"Honey, you're in a gay bar flirting with bartenders. You're not straight," Louis chuckled in amusement.

Harry tensed and shoved him weakly, body like jello from the alcohol. "You don't know shit. Just – Just cause I'm at a gay bar doesn't like, it doesn't mean I'm gay."

His words caught Louis off guard. He assumed Harry was out and just rejecting Louis. But, it seemed like things were a bit deeper. Now, he's right, straight men can go to gay bars. However, it was obvious Harry did flirt with the bartender and straight men aren't that desperate for a free drink, right? That was odd to Louis.

He hesitated and reached out, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, relax, love. I know you're...confused right now but trust me, from experience it's best to just let loose. Don't worry about shit, okay? Do you think men are attractive? Can you imagine dating one?"

"No, s'not like that! I don't care about that shit, can – can you just leave me alone?" Harry said like a little kid, stomping his foot. "I wanted to have fun and you ruined it! I wanted to dance and – and drink and I have tests and this assignment and tonight was supposed to be amazing and I was gonna – nevermind."

Louis looked at him oddly and asked,"Harry, you said you wanted to be friends first, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, as your new friend, why don't we talk? I'm gay and have been since forever, but I only realized it around your age. I can help you and ... be there for you. Niall isn't gay, so I'm guessing that's why you never talked to him about this."

"He just...assumed. Just like everyone else," Harry murmured, sniffling a bit and rubbed his eyes. "Like everyone assumed and – and so did you. And it's mean. Really mean. But m'used to it and just kind of let it go but—but I'm not. Or maybe I'm not, I dunno. Just wanna drink and have fun, is that okay?"

Louis frowned and asked,"What do you mean by 'it's mean'? Being gay isn't an insult."

"But they're just assuming cause I like pink and flowers and sometimes I can be 'flamboyant' but—but that doesn't make me gay. It's not fair," Harry complained. "That's rude. To just assume."

"No, it's not, Harry," Louis argued. "We're in a gay club and you're sitting here acting like being called gay is bad?"

"You just don't get it cause you are gay," Harry glared. "Sod off, I'm leaving."

For a moment, Louis contemplated following after him. However, if Harry's going to be a homophobic bitch then so be it. Louis doesn't care. He's being so rude and acting as if being called gay or people thinking he is gay is the worst thing ever. It's rude and uncalled for, considering he knows Louis likes guys.

Louis stomped over to the bar and slammed his hand on the counter, ordering a shot. He anxiously tapped his fingers, glancing to the door and watching Harry trip on his feet on the way out. The security offered him a hand, but Harry shoved them away, disappearing out of the door. Louis ignored the worry building in his chest. He barely knew the kid, he doesn't care what happens.

The bartender handed Louis the shot and he gulped it down instantly, smacking his lips at the strong flavor. He coughed a bit and ran a hand over his face, frustrated. "Hey, where's Harry?"

Louis turned and hid the glass behind his back. "Uhhh, I don't know. Somewhere being a homophobic prick."

"Harry? Homophobic? Are we talking about the same Harry here?" Niall questioned in amusement.

"Yeah, the Harry who thinks being gay is terrible or something."

"I'm really lost. What's going on?"

Louis huffed and told him,"Let's just say, he doesn't appreciate people assuming he's gay or something stupid like that."

"What?"

"He kept saying people assume he's gay cause he likes pink?! I don't know, I was wrong about him. It doesn't matter, he doesn't matter," Louis grumbled, looking around the club. "I'll find someone else."

"He's not wrong, Louis. It's not right to assume someone is gay just cause of what they wear or cause they like pink," Niall pointed out, cautious with his words.

Louis blinked. "You were setting him up with me."

"Cause I—" he stopped himself and leaned forward.

Louis scooted back quickly, hands up, "Whoa, I don't like you that way, dude."

"Shut up, you're drinking?!" Niall shoved him to the side and snatched up the shot glass. "It's empty! What the hell, Louis? You're not supposed to be drinking."

Louis snorted. "I can have one shot, chill."

"You're ridiculous! I'm trying to help you right now but if you're just gonna be a jerk, then fine. It's your life," Niall grumbled, shoving the glass to Louis' chest. "Bye, have fun."

"Hey, you're my ride," Louis argued.

"Get a cab, walk home – see if I care."

Gaping at his retreating form, Louis felt his heart sink. He didn't see why Niall was so mad. He was usually nice but suddenly Louis stopped liking Harry and Niall turns on him? He understood they were friends first but Harry offended Louis. For so long Louis was scared of his feelings for men and to hear Harry be insulted at people assuming he liked guys just...hurt him. He spent so long wishing someone would think he's gay and here Harry is, hating it.

Louis peaked over and saw Niall leave the club. He nervously bit his nail and the bartender approached him. "Want another shot?"

He sighed and contemplated. It would be nice to drown his worries in alcohol. Typically, that's what he does but right now, he was constantly thinking about Harry and if he's okay. Niall left out a different door and may not run into him. What if Harry's hurt or some guy is feeling him up? What if he attempted to walk home?

Those worries were overwhelming and Louis imagined Dylan at this age, leaving a club and how he would hope someone did something. With that in mind, Louis got up and left the club. He showed the man his stamp and exited, looking around in the cold, November weather for a drunk, tall guy that wore a shirt resembling a fancy ass pirate.

Eventually he found a familiar lump of a human being sitting on a bench, knees to his chest and face buried as he shook with tears. Louis approached him slowly and asked,"Are you alright?"

Harry didn't reply and Louis awkwardly lingered around. "Okay, well how about I call you a cab? You're drunk off your head."

Harry looked up at him with a glare,"I don't need your help."

"Yeah, sure," Louis sarcastically replied. "Cause, you clearly have this figured out."

When Harry didn't reply, Louis decided to call anyways. He called up the company, then gave them the description of Harry and said he was his friend who was drunk and needed a ride, that way they're aware of the situation. Then Louis handed Harry over twenty pounds, to which the boy reluctantly accepted the money.

Louis waited with him for a moment, then decided it was safe to leave. On his way back to the club, he heard a whispered 'thank you' and halted briefly. He glanced back, pity filling his eyes. Maybe Harry isn't so bad. Louis knew better than anyone that people get drunk like that when they're dealing with something. Harry must be one of those people.

And yet, he chose not to care. Alcohol and Louis don't mix well. It wasn't his place to get involved, but at the same time he was conflicted. All he wanted was a cute guy to have sex with once or maybe a couple times. Now he ended up getting into some deep shit with a guy who was confused with his sexuality and stubborn as fuck. He can't deal with this. No matter how cute he is.

With that in mind, he went in the club and peered across the room for a guy that was simple and good enough for a brief fuck. Louis got one last shot, taking the risk, then settled for a slightly taller man that was probably twenty and had a French accent. That night ended with an average fuck and Louis staying up, wondering if Harry got home okay.

He was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Her gaze cast over the shore, wind blowing in her long, auburn hair. The waves were crashing against the rocks as August blinked back the dampness on her eyes, lip quivering when taking a deep breath. The salty air was overwhelming, splashes from the ocean cold to the touch. August was never a fan of water. 

When she looked at the sky once last time, she took in the Ombre of yellow, orange, purple and pink. It was beautiful. She never took the time to appreciate it. However, in her last moments, she allowed herself to value and admire it. It's small things like sunsets and ocean air that cause her to miss the world already. However, she knew this wasn't it for her. 

Living, that is. 

As summer ended, August new her time does as well. She looked down from the rocks, feeling her throat begin to dry. Her hands were trembling, eyes rimmed with tears that were ready to fall with her. The pills were taking effect slowly and she could feel herself get drowsy from them. She only took a few, just to relax her and hopefully make it hurt less. 

Drowning was one of the worst ways to dies. 

She felt like she deserved it, though. She didn't deserve a painful death when she's nothing but a wuss. And while she was never a fan of water, the ocean was calling her. It was like a long, lost friend who calls you up a few years later and says they miss you, that it's time to catch up; the reunion was overdue. 

Flashes of September ran through her mind like an old film. His golden blonde hair, warm brown eyes. It wasn't enough. September was someone she needed but didn't want. His love was the comfort she craved. His laugh was the music that felt nostalgic. His encouragement was like a heavy weight she couldn't handle. He was everything she needed and more, but maybe it was too much. Too much for her. 

As the sun was nothing but a sliver on the horizon, August began taking a final step the edge, rocks cascading down the edge. Her heart was heavy in her chest. The dim sky brought coolness towards the surface and a chill ran down her spine. Whether it was from fear or coldness, she will never know as she took her in a deep breath and fell with a splash. 

To some people, August ended hours later. 

For the town of Seasons, she died at 7:47. 

"Well, that was morbid." 

Louis anxiously bit his bottom lip, taken back by those words. "Morbid? I – I thought it was a great ending to her story." 

"She accomplished so much; she found love, some friends and finally mended her relationship with her brother, July. Why would she want to kill herself?" Liam furrowed his brows, scratching at the scruff on his chin. 

The response made Louis snort. He motioned to the book, "Have you not been reading the story? She accepted July's apology but that doesn't fix it all. Her friends only like her when she's happy, they ignore her when she's sad. September is her soulmate but they're toxic and she never felt happy with him," Louis explained. He didn't understand why Liam had not caught on. 

Liam asked in exasperation, "How can she not be happy with him? He's such a nice guy. He's smart, clumsy, sweet, shy – he's always there for her. What more could someone want?" 

"Happiness."

"He seems like the definition of happiness to me," Liam shrugged. 

"Not everyone has the same definition of happiness." 

They ended the bickering and Liam placed the copy of Louis' rough draft down. "Alright, my opinion on the ending doesn't matter much here. I already sent the copy to the editor and I think this will get a huge reaction from readers. Whether that be good or bad, it'll be something and they'll be dying – excuse my chose of words – for the next book. So you better get started on September. I wanna know how he reacts." 

"I already did," Louis chuckled. "I started it once I knew I wanted her to commit suicide. I couldn't help myself, I had to start it up." 

Liam frowned. "Wow, there's only two books left, mate. Don't rush too much, I don't want it to end so fast." 

"All good things must end eventually," Louis reminded. 

This series has been going on for a few years and Louis didn't want it to end either, but sometimes that just has to happen. He's gotten attached to his characters and while he did enjoy writing them, he felt it was time to end it. The stories he's written were fun and all, but he has to focus on his kid more. There's only three books left and he's already started one. As they went over the process like always, they planned for the books to be published a few days before Christmas. 

Usually it takes a few months, since there's an editing process, but the editor has agreed to work nonstop and is figuring out a way to work quicker. Luckily, he had the time or else Louis' plan for the Christmas release would fall through. The promotions were already in place since Louis had sent an email the company, allowing them to start advertising. Since Louis is an anonymous author, he doesn't do sit-down interviews or book signings. It was a lot easier and safe that way. 

Authors don't get as much publicity anyways, unless it's J. K, Rowling or something. So, he mostly had to just do an online interview with the Sun and other newspapers. After they went through everything and planned it out, Louis was pleased with the end results. He got a nice advance so far and was able to get a car this weekend now. 

Louis only gets 20% of royalties net profit, so he isn't banking it like most people assume authors do. His books cost twenty pounds for a hardcover and fifteen for paperback. This meant he only got three or four dollars per book. It isn't too bad. He does well the first couple weeks. His last few books were best sellers. 

The only downside is that it won't always be reliable. It's like acting. Once you stop, you can end up being poor and your life can go downhill. If you take too long of a break, you can't guarantee getting back to where you ended. Sometimes you need to start over completely and you can fail and not make it big – or at all. 

Regardless, he was going to try and maybe if he gets inspired again, after November, he can start a new series. It's just hard straying from what he knew. His books were just one idea. It happened to be a big one, though. He never planned on writing. He was inspired, he needed money, and he decided to call up a publishing company. Now he's lost, but for now, he was okay. 

"How's Dylan?" Liam asked as they waited in the lift. 

"Is he doing well in school?" Louis scrunched his nose. "He's doing okay. Struggling a bit, but with his ADHD, it does make it harder." 

"Aw, poor kid," Liam frowned. "Must be hard." 

"Yeah, but we're working on it, I just wish I had some more permanent help," Louis rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been trying to get back into the dating world and so far, it isn't working. Sucks trying to find someone. I've been sticking with dating around, though, and getting over it. It's hard to settle down anyways." 

Liam chuckled. "Mr. Bachelor." 

"Hey, if they won't stick around, at least we can have fun," Louis winked. "Besides, it's not like most men want to help raise a kid. Once I even mention the word family they look like they're gonna pass out or something." 

They walked out of the lift and Liam patted his shoulder. He said sympathetically, "If I was gay and met you a few years ago, I am sure we would've hit it off. Alas, I now have my own son and a beautiful wife." 

"Wait, really?" Louis was surprised. 

Since working with Liam, they haven't talked much about personal life. When they do, it's typically just Louis who is talking. They've only known each other for a year because Louis had to fire his old manager after she stole some of his profit, which is why Louis had such a hard time last year. He met Liam through the company and now he's his manager. 

Liam cocked an eyebrow and nearly scoffed. "Yes, Louis. I've talked about my son tons of times. He was born a few months ago." 

"Oh," Louis deflated. "Sorry." 

"It's fine, I know you're a terrible listener," Liam snorted and swiped his card for them to get through to the private parking. "Need a lift? I can take you home." 

"Actually, I—" Louis tensed when he saw the time. "Shit. Mind taking me to the daycare? I'm late." 

"Again? Louis, you—"

"I know, I know." 

He didn't need another lecture. Deciding not to parent a parent, Liam let it go. They went to his range rover and Louis didn't even want to go in it, afraid he might break something. Can you break something from just getting in a car? Odds are, with his luck, he would somehow cause the car to explode. Louis' life just happens to be like that. 

On the way to the daycare, he called and blubbered out the same shitty apologies he always has. They weren't pleased, but since he does pay the extra time, they always excuse him. Louis thanked Liam for the ride and rushed inside of the daycare. Louis spotted the woman at the front desk and once again gave his name, however he saw that Dylan was already waiting at the little bench they have in the foyer. He wasn't alone, though. He was sat with Harry and the little girl he recalled named Sonya Malik. 

Oh God. This is awkward. 

Louis hasn't seen Harry since the night at the club and it was not a nice night. They argued and bickered and Louis is still a little pissed, but he is getting over it. He knew Harry was probably dealing with a sexuality crisis and Louis isn't going to explode on him. He can't say the same for Harry, though. 

He approached the three and Dylan instantly jumped up, clinging onto Louis like a monkey. As he greeted his dad, Harry was startled by the shrieking and his eyes met Louis', face going from childish and happy to neutral instantly. Louis was getting sick of this disrespect. There's no reason for the sour face. 

"Oh, hey," Harry coughed and closed the book he was showing the kids. "Your uh, your son was playing with Sonya when I picked her up and I just, I thought it would be okay to let them keep playing till you got here." 

"Oh, that's fine," Louis smiled tightly and ruffled Dylan's hair before setting him down. 

Instantly, Dylan ran to Sonya and the two-continued talking about something random. It was like they stopped mid-conversation and somehow knew exactly where to pick up. Sonya had messy, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes with tan skin. He could see why Dylan talks about her a lot. She's adorable and he could tell his son had a crush on her. 

As the kids kept talking, Louis was left in this awkward silence with Harry. The guy was fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket and eventually stood up. "No offense, but you seem to be late a lot with your son." 

"Excuse me?" Louis was caught off guard by that statement. 

"I just noticed from the past few time we ran into each other, you're never on time," Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Sonya isn't even my kid, but I make sure to be on time when I pick her up. Why are you always late? Is it your job? Cause you can just make the pick up time an hour later and—" 

"Wait, wait. Hold up," Louis interrupted, hands up. "You have no right to pry into my parenting life. I am not always late. I sometimes get held up somewhere or I need a ride, but I love my son and I always get here eventually. Don't go batting your lashes or trying to be cute either because it won't work." 

Harry frowned and just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he turned to where Sonya was trying on Dylan's TMNT sunglasses. "Sonya, love, we need to get you home. Mummy said she wanted you home by six." 

"Can Dylan come with us?" Sonya asked, having a faint lisp. "He's letting me try on his glasses! Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" 

Harry said in a Russian (or was it Bulgarian?) accent," The psychical appearance of the please makes no difference." 

Sonya giggled and was instantly distracted. "Can we watch Despicable me?" 

"Of course, let's go," Harry took the glasses from her and handed them to Dylan. "Thank you very much. We'll see you tomorrow, Dylan." he then turned to Louis and said blankly, "Louis."

''Harry," Louis huffed, tilting his chin up stubbornly. 

With that said, they parted and Louis mimicked Harry childishly as he signed Dylan out. He didn't care what Harry did with his life. If he's going to be a judgmental, ignorant and stubborn bitch then so be it. Louis doesn't care how nice his bum looks in those tight, black skinny jeans. He's a horrible person and not worth the chase. 

And yet, on the way out of the daycare, he found himself eyeing Harry from across the lot. His long hair was blowing in the chilled wind, his shift lifted a bit with the breeze, revealing a cute bit of hip chub Louis was able to see from afar. He was gorgeous and it made it so hard for Louis not to want to fuck him. Not that Harry would let him anyways. 

"Leeyum!" Dylan cheered, causing Louis' head to snap left towards his voice. He was pleasantly surprised to see Liam leaning against his car, waiting patiently for them. 

Louis smiled, "Hey, you waited for us?" 

"Well, I was sat there thinking 'how the hell are they getting home when Louis couldn't even get to the daycare?' so I figured you still needed a ride," Liam shrugged and gave Dylan a brief hug. "C'mon, kiddo. Your dad said he needed some groceries." 

"No!" Dylan whined. "I hate food shopping, daddy never lets me get candy." 

"Cause you have four cavities," Louis scolded and got in the front seat. 

Since Liam didn't conveniently carry a carseat around, Louis made sure Dylan was strapped in tightly. He knew it was acceptable not to have a carseat all the time. It's just until he's at a certain height that he can stop using one. Dylan is short for his age and Louis is a worrier, okay? He ignored Dylan's bickering and pouting, strapping him in tightly. 

"Four cavities?" Liam gaped and started the car. "Wow, that's a lot, mate. How did that happen?" 

"I started letting him brush his teeth on his own and that was the results," Louis gave Dylan a pointed look from the front seat. 

Dylan said sassily, "Daddy, you're not wearing a seatbelt!" 

"Ooh, he told you," Liam said with a laugh. 

Being called out by your own kid is not ideal, Louis thought to himself with a grumble. He stuck his tongue out at Dylan and the little boy did it back, causing them both to erupt with laughter. Louis turned forward and smiled to himself. Sometimes having a kid can be stressful, but there are those little moments that make it all worth it. They arrived at the supermarket and Louis got a trolley while Dylan reluctantly trailed behind, arms crossed with a pout. 

He wanted to ride at the end of it but last time he did that, he fell off and busted his lip. Louis cried more than Dylan did, but that's just a natural parental reaction, okay? Don't judge him. As they roamed the store, Liam was finding his own select foods he needed. Louis was looking for simple groceries like milk, eggs, maybe some ice cream because it's necessary. 

"Daddy?" Dylan tugged at his sleeve as they went down the dairy isle. Louis hummed in response. 

"Why don't you like Harry?" He tensed and looked at his son, who was staring back with wide eyes. 

Louis asked in amusement, "Why do you think I don't like him, love?" 

Dylan shrugged and then exclaimed, "Because, you argue with him lots. And Harry says you're not friends." 

"Well, we're not," Louis said softly, ignoring the slight jab at his heart. "We just met. We can't be friends yet." 

"Oh," Dylan accepted the information easily. "Well, can you pretty please be friends? Cause I like Harry! He smells like cookies and he wears funny shirts that are like a rainbow. And! And he said he would teach me how to draw bunnies." 

"You don't want him to teach you that, his bunnies are horrid compared to mine," Louis replied, slightly jealous at how Dylan was so excited to be around Harry. 

What's Harry got that Louis doesn't? Besides long, soft hair and green eyes and cool fashion and this sly humor that was childish – okay, fine, he can see the appeal. He also likes Harry. But, they have no chemistry and from what Louis' learned throughout his life, chemistry is very important. It's like a well-oiled machine. Without the oil, it's just a clanking mess just like without chemistry in a relationship, it's a disaster waiting to happen. 

However, Dylan trotted along with Louis and explained, "Noooo, daddy! He won't teach me! Sonya's dad likes drawing bunnies all the time and Harry told me he would teach me. But he can't because you said I can't and I want to, please?" 

"I'll have to talk to Sonya's dad," Louis began caving in. 

"Okie dokie!" Dylan beamed. "My teacher said footie try outs are Friday, I get to go right?" 

Louis made a sound of question, too busy reading the date on the milk carton. 

"I can go right? To footie try outs? You promised," Dylan reminded, tugging at his arm. "Right?" 

"I'll take to your teacher about it, but I'm sure you can," Louis told him distractedly and placed the jug in the cart. "But, for now, just help me find some cereal, alrighty?" 

Instantly Dylan's attention was taken and he eagerly went on a mission to find his all-time favorite cereal; Trix. Louis was never a health nut, which may be why his son has so many cavities. He always felt like kids should be able to eat as much junk food as they want, as long as they finished eating dinner and stuff. Dylan was a food machine and can eat lots of junk food while still being hungry enough for dinner. 

Once Dylan placed the cereal in the trolley, Louis led him over to the ice cream. They each got a carton; Dylan got cookie dough and Louis got chunky monkey. After they were done shopping, they went to the check out and saw Liam already waiting outside. It was getting darker out and Louis had to start dinner. He decided to make some mac and cheese and hot dogs for the night. He'll make a better dinner tomorrow. 

While the cashier was scanning their items, Dylan was trying to sneak some candy in and Louis lightly smacked his hand, giving him a warning look. Dylan pouted and put the candy back. When they were on their way out of the store, Dylan shrilled, "Daddy, look! Can I have one?" 

Louis saw a gumball machine and sighed heavily. He was going to say no, in an attempt at being parental, but Dylan pouted and did his puppy eye look and yeah, Louis caved. He tried to put the twenty pence in himself, but Dylan was like 'no, I can do it' and was eager to put the coin in himself because 'I'm a big boy' and Louis just snorted, allowing him to get a gumball. As they walked out, Dylan's mouth was all blue and sticky from the gum, but there was a huge smile on his face as he chewed it obnoxiously loud. Louis didn't have the heart to ask him to stop, though. 

On the way home, Dylan fell asleep in the backseat after Louis took his gum from him and Liam was nice enough to carry the grocery bags while Louis lifted his son in his arms. He was quite heavy, despite being around thirty-five pounds and not even close to four feet tall. He wasn't extremely unhealthy, it was mainly his height but the doctor gave Louis a not so subtle glance when she said this, coughing that it was genetic or whatever bullshit she muttered. Louis placed Dylan on the couch, stretching his back because fuck, he's getting old. He yawned and thanked Liam once again as the boy placed the bags on the counter. 

Liam waved a hand. "No biggie, just keep up the work, alright? And don't overwhelm yourself. You got yourself a nice kid, even if he's a handful. Take care of him. And yourself." 

"I will," Louis smiled and watched him leave. 

He took in what Liam said and looked down at his son. He was a handful. There's another life in his hands and he not only has to care for himself, but his son too. He's grown up with four younger siblings (now six) and had to care for them along with his mother. However, that isn't the same as having his own kid. He just missed it sometimes. 

Maybe Liam is right, he needs to care for himself too. Not just psychically and mentally, but socially. He has Niall, sometimes Liam, but it wasn't much. He goes out and fucks someone time to time, but there was this longing feeling for someone to be around at all times and he wanted to cuddle. It felt silly to think about but he craved it. 

There was a quiet snuffling sound and Louis glanced at his little boy, a sad smile tugging at his lips. Louis sighed heavily and brushed his messy, light brown hair back. 

Dylan sleepily opened his eyes and grinned, "Food?" 

"Yeah, I'll make you some food," Louis chuckled quietly. "Can I get a hug first, though?" 

Without even questioning it, Dylan nodded happily and climbed up on him, hugging Louis tightly. Louis let out a heavy breath and embraced his son, wishing things were easier. Dylan didn't have a normal childhood, nor will he ever have a normal life. There's so many ups and downs and most of it was Louis' fault. He practically ruined the first six years and he hated himself for it. However, he's trying to make things better. 

As soon as he let go of Dylan, the boy ran over and played with their pug like nothing was wrong. He wished adults could be that carefree. Being a kid gave such an optimistic view on the world. All Louis saw was stress, war and fear. He wondered if Harry felt that way too. Did he have worries? Was he struggling with something as huge as caring for another human being? Did he see the world as sunshine and rainbows? 

When Louis first met him, he assumed the latter. Judging by his actions at the bar, though, his thoughts are different now. Harry acted out when drunk, turning into this defensive, depressed young adult who was struggling internally and perhaps he tries to be optimistic but is secretly a pessimistic, overwhelmed guy. It was quite sad and yet, Louis was secretly the same way. Harry just hid it better. 

Whether that's a good thing is the question. 

\- 

It was five pm Friday and Louis was pleased to be driving his honda civic coupe that was an older model, but still looked nice and was decently expensive all things considered. He spent all of his money on it, saving just enough to get by for the next couple of weeks. 

To others, it sounds like a waste to spend so much on a car when you have a kid. However, Louis was thinking about Dylan when he got the car. He was thinking about how he was missing school, being late more than he should and not picked up on time. Louis wanted a good car that was reliable, not just affordable. He couldn't risk it breaking down or having to pay for any damages because the car was so old. 

He arrived at the school and saw that there were other parents there as well. Louis parked and got out, seeing the kids at the field with their little yellow and blue pinnies jerseys on to distinguish teammates, kicking the ball and barely paying attention to the coach. When Louis walked over, he saw his son attempting to kick the ball and shook his head fondly. He's only six, but Louis can already tell football won't be a natural sport for Dylan to learn. It's okay, though, he loves him anyways. 

Much to his surprise, Louis spotted Harry sitting on the bleachers, writing something down on his clipboard once again. He was dressed far too formally for primary school soccer try outs. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a button up shirt and a blazer. He must be scorching hot under that because the weather is beautiful, for once in London, and it is pretty hot out to Louis. He's used to the cold weather and this was one sunny day, being 17℃ (62 ℉). That was rare for them in November, and Louis was enjoying it. 

He wasn't being discrete, apparently, because Harry instantly saw him and looked at him in disbelief. "Are you stalking me?" 

"My son is trying out," Louis said defensively. "The question is, are you stalking me?" 

"No," Harry said far too quickly. "It's my last day of observing. Also, Sonya is trying out for the girls' team as well. Her father is running late and I offered to stay until he can pick her up." 

"I didn't know she went to Dylan's school," Louis commented, slowly making his way up the bleachers. 

Harry shrugged. "I didn't either." 

There was a brief silence and Louis sat down next to him, leaving a gap of space. He placed his hand above his eyes, squinting to find his boy. As soon as he found him, Dylan saw him too and waved frantically, jumping up and down. Louis laughed, waving back. Then some kid was talking to him and Dylan's attention was taken away. 

"Why is there even try outs? They're all five or six," Harry commented, rubbing at his chin. 

Louis answered easily, "It's just to give them an idea on how try-outs work later on. Anyone who tries out gets on the team." 

Harry nodded and it was quiet again. Harry went back to looking over his notes, writing some things down. Louis peeked at the paper and Harry saw him, causing the boy to nonchalantly cover them with his arm. Louis took the hint and glanced away. 

"So," Louis hesitantly spoke up, causing Harry to glance at him. "I um, I wanted to talk. About the other night. Or apologize, I guess. Or not. I mean, I don't think I was wrong but I'll apologize if it makes things less awkward." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "What a nice apology, I can really feel the genuineness in it." 

"The what?" 

"Nevermind," Harry snorted. He bit at his bottom lip and turned to him, flipping the papers back down from the board. "I'm...sorry. I was quite rude myself and I didn't – I wasn't right in the head at the moment. I was being rude and I was drunk and ignorant." 

"Oh," Louis didn't know how to reply. "Well, thanks? So, Mr. I'm not Gay, why were you in a gay bar?" 

A blush rose on his cheeks and Harry coughed a bit. "I didn't know it was a gay bar." 

"Mhmm," Louis eyed him. "What's going on in your head? I'll have you know, I am the king of homosexuals and if you need any advice...some more gay clubs or hey, a nice fuck? I'm here for you." 

Harry glared but it didn't seem genuine because the next second, he let out a reluctant giggle. Harry ran a hand through his long hair, ruffling it slightly. "Well, I'm perfectly fine. That night was just a weird moment in my life. I happen to love girls and can just appreciate a man's beauty, that's all." 

"Okay then," Louis wasn't convinced. "If you say so." 

"I just – " Harry cut himself off, letting out a heavy breath. 

Louis raised an eyebrow. "You what?" 

"All my life..." Harry started in his slow, drawl voice. "People just assumed I was gay. Even as a kid. I liked dolls and my sister would paint my nails and...then when it came to being a teenager, I liked singing and fashion and I'm such a klutz, so sports was never an interest. And sometimes people – guys mainly – would make fun of me. And I know it's not an insult, but when people use it as an insult so many times, you get defensive." Harry looked down, frowning deeply, "I thought out of school, the teasing would stop but it didn't. People still tease, people still laugh, people still assume." 

Louis stared at him intently, surprised at the amount of emotions pouring out of Harry. It was like watching a dam slowly break. Louis was sympathetic towards him, but in the end, it was a pitiful story and nothing more. 

He felt bad for the kid, because it does hurt being bullied and made fun of, but it's over now Louis said just that and added on, "Your whiny, pity stories are not very entertaining, mate. Boohoo, some kids joked your nail polish and made fun of your interests in dolls as a kid. Does that really make it okay for you to be rude?" 

"Wow, you're such a nice person," Harry smiled brightly. "I really appreciate the comfort here. Shows how well I can open up to you, because you're such a good listener." Harry then glared, "See? This is why I don't say anything because people don't fucking care. I'm not a cry baby. I'm not whiny or sensitive. You asked me to continue so I did and then you just make fun of me."

Louis went to argue, but a phone began ringing and Harry stood up, face paling slightly at the number. He glanced once at Louis, then answered with a hesitant 'hey' and began walking down the bleachers. Louis watched him suspiciously and saw how his expression went from almost fearful to smiling and excitement instantly as he nodded as if the person can hear him. He almost looked...bashful. 

Louis wondered why and from the way Harry bit on his bottom lip, he could tell this was leading to something he didn't want to think about. That's why he walked down the bleachers and went to the fence. Try-outs were done anyways and Dylan sat at the kids' bench, struggling to take off his sneakers. 

Louis tsked, "Dylan, you're not supposed to unt—" 

"I can do it!" He interrupted stubbornly, pouting as he glared at his shoes. 

"Love, you're gonna trip over your laces." 

"Million Dillion!" Sonya exclaimed, running over to him with a big grin. "My daddy said you can come over tomorrow! But you have to bring your daddy cause he wants to meet him." 

Dylan grinned brightly and glanced at his father. "Can I? It'll be fun!" 

"I guess, but I need his number," Louis said and held back a smirk. 

Sonya is adorable, maybe her father is too and he'll hope he likes guys. Harry's stubborn as a mule and he needs to move on from him. Before Louis could say anything, he heard a loud 'daddy!' and saw Sonya running over to where her father was apparently walking from. 

Louis turned, doing a double-take cause hot damn. That's a fine-looking daddy. 

Her father was around Louis' height and lean. He had his hair in a quiff that was black and slightly spikey. He looked quite young, but then again, Louis is also young and managed to have a kid. The man was on the phone, seemingly annoyed with someone but when he heard his daughter call him, the annoyed look washed away and he smiled at her and okay, his smile made him even more attractive. 

"Hi sweetie," the man said with a soft voice, accent thick as he reached down for a hug, kissing her cheek. Then he scowled and said into the phone, "No, not you! As if I would ever – no, you didn't pick her up so I had to! We had a deal, Jelena! And you are supposed to pick Sonya up on Fridays so you can take her home for the weekend. Oh, right, because shoes are very important. More important than our daughter, okay." He huffed and put on a bright smile, asking Sonya softly, "Angel, can you go get your bag and we can go home? We'll get some ice cream on the way." 

"Okie dokie," she said gleefully, not even caring about the arguing. Kids can either be unaware of it or immune to parents fighting. Louis hoped it was the first one As he approached the man, he heard him groaned in annoyance, 

"I swear to God, Gigi, you better pick her up next weekend. Oh okay, go have your sex. Go right ahead. No, really, go. While you sit around getting fucked, I'll take care of our kid. Suck that díck good, see if I care. You suck at sucking it anyways! Slobbery, nasty piece of—" He halted and turned, seeing Louis standing there with a sheepish expression. A blush coated his face and he frantically hung up, coughing, "Oh uh, sorry, didn't see you there." 

"Hi," Louis acted unfazed by the words he heard. "My name is Louis." 

"Zayn," the man shook his head, but looked distracted. 

Louis went straight to the point. "Sonya is your daughter, right?" 

"Yes, why? Oh no, did she eat glue again?" he asked in concern. "I'm sorry, she doesn't seem to understand that it isn't frosting. I know she's six but sometimes she doesn't—" 

"No, no," Louis laughed. "Let me rephrase this. My son, Dylan, is friends with your daughter, Sonya. And your babysitter, Harry? He's – well, he's irrelevant, nevermind. But Sonya wanted to have a playdate with Dylan tomorrow." 

"A playdate?" Zayn made a grim face. "I'm sorry but Harry's most likely gonna be watching her tomorrow. See, my wife – scratch that, my ex wife is supposed to have Sonya Friday through Monday, but the little hoe decided to go to this country club for the weekend with Rob and that fucking dickhead –" he paused, realizing he spoke too much. "Anyways, Harry's my fallback plan and I have to work, so she'll be with him." 

"Oh, that sucks," Louis shrugged. "Guess we can reschedule." 

"I mean, you can still come by and just chill with Harry. He's nice and has nice cupcakes," Zayn smirked. 

Louis scrunched his nose and looked towards where Harry was standing. "I mean, his chest is nice and all, but I wouldn't say they're that nice. Nipples look good, though. Really perky." 

Zayn gaped. "The fuck, dude? I meant actually cupcakes!" 

"Ooh," Louis laughed awkwardly. "Right, I knew that. Um, I don't know. Harry and I don't get al—" 

"Harry, over here!" Zayn waved the boy over. 

"Along," Louis finished with a huff. Great. 

The boy looked up from his phone, glancing around. He spotted Zayn and beamed, till he saw Louis. This kid needs to learn to smile more, fuck, Louis isn't the devil. He pocketed his phone and walked over, greeting Zayn with a hug. They made small talk briefly and then Zayn motioned to Louis with his hand. 

"So, Louis' kid wants to come over and I figured you can supervise the playdate with him," Zayn suggested. "I'll be home around eight, per usual. Are you guys cool with that?" 

Harry pursed his lips and openly eyed Louis with judgment. "Well, I guess we can. But, I have some school work to do and won't be very entertaining." 

Louis scoffed. "I can entertain myself, I'm a grown man." 

"Oh, you are? Strange, cause you don't act like it," Harry tapped his chin. "If anything, you act more like a child than your actual child." 

"Says the guy who blushes over a phone call, as if he's a thirteen-year-old girl," Louis snapped back and Harry instantly shut up, going red once again. 

He asked in disbelief, "How did you even – " 

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know. You were practically cheering. What, girlfriend?" Harry tensed up and Louis cocked an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?" 

"That's none of your business," Harry grumbled and crossed his arms. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Well, there's that answer." he then added on with a snap of a finger, "And the real explanation as to why you rejected me." 

"Or maybe I rejected you because you're an arrogant player," Harry offered as if it was obvious. 

Zayn awkwardly asked, "Oh, you two—? I think it actually isn't a good idea for you two to watch the kids." 

"Oh God," Harry scoffed and placed a hand on his chest. "Zayn, I don't even like guys, let along this conceited dickhead." 

Louis pouted. "I beg to differ! I bet I'm much better than your partner." 

"Dream on." 

It was strange to think Harry was dating someone, since he was in a club the other night. If it's a girl, then that's even odder. He wondered if Harry was dating a girl and that's how he knew he liked guys. Or maybe he's dating a guy, but the dude is also in the closet and that's why Harry's in such denial. Louis' seen cases like that where the relationship is severely toxic and hiding it isn't helping. 

"Okaaay," Zayn looked awkward as the boys stared each other down. He turned around and called out, "Sonya, we need to go! Hurry up." 

The little girl was chatting with her friends and she waved goodbye, then ran after her dad with a squeal of delight. Zayn picked her up and placed her on his hip, the girl practically his height. Okay, not really, but Louis knew from experience holding a six-year-old isn't easy. It causes a lot of back pains, that's for sure. Zayn put her back down after a minute and crouched down to her level. 

"So, I talked to Louis and he said he's going to bring Dylan over tomorrow. Harry is watching you, so you four can have a fun play date," Zayn explained, voice gentle and soft like velvet. 

A bright smile appeared on her face and Sonya shrieked with glee. "Yay! Thank you very much, Mr. Louis!"

"Course, sweetheart. I'm sure Dylan is gonna be just as excited," Louis told her and then handed his phone to Zayn. "Add your number and I'll text you for the address." 

For the next couple minutes, they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. Zayn headed off and Sonya hopped on his back, cheering with excitement for tomorrow. Kids get excited over the smallest things, it's adorable. Louis found it interesting how kids appreciate smaller things in life, because most would think adults would considering they're alive longer and have more life experience. Of course, adults are selfish and maybe Louis is too. 

Because he turned to Harry with a smirk and held out his phone cheekily, "I'm gonna need your number too, darling." 

"It's 1-800-fuck-yourself," Harry told him happily and then scoffed as he walked off. 

Louis saluted. "Suit yourself, don't get mad if we come by earlier than you wanted." 

Harry simply held his head high and continued walking away. Louis liked messing with him. As of now, he wasn't actually flirting—it was more of him getting under his skin. He'd prefer getting Harry under him, but for now, it was a back and forth banter. Harry's stuck in his life somehow and he may as well make the best of it. Once Harry was out of sight, Louis returned his attention to where his son was playing with his Ninja Turtle. 

Louis said loudly, "Dylan, we need to go home!" 

"No!" 

"C'mon, we have to get dinner and go to bed early," he said sternly. When Dylan didn't budge, Louis sighed dramatically, "I guess someone doesn't want to go over to Sonya's house tomorrow." 

Dylan's head snapped up, eyes wide and filled with hope, "We're going?" 

"Not unless we go home," Louis explained, nodding towards the parking lot. "C'mon buddy, it's getting late." 

Dylan shrilled, "Yay! I can't wait, Sonya has lots of dollies and she has this cool coloring book that has Spongebob and—" 

Dylan rushed up to his feet, only to trip over his shoelace and fall on the grassy ground with a pained sound. He sat up and was fine until he looked down at his scabbed knee and face went paler than Casper the ghost. 

Louis groaned heavily and walked over when the boy's eyes watered with tears. "Dylan, I told you to tie your shoes! You need to listen." 

After six years of raising a boy, Louis was unfazed by small wounds. The first time Dylan injured himself, Louis cried as if he was the one in pain. Now he just rolls his eyes and dusts him off. Most people would think a parent was insane but kids get over injuries fast. Louis just had to put on a colorful plaster and kiss it, then Dylan will forget it even happened. Which is what he did. 

They went to the car and Louis put on the kids radio station, singing along to the Lion King. Dylan fell asleep after two seconds in the backseat, holding his teddy bear that Louis put in the car. Slowly things were working out. Louis' new book is getting published, Dylan made it on the team (though it was a given), he bought a car and now he's flirting with a 'straight' guy. 

However, that night he stared at the ceiling, the constant empty feeling built up in his chest. No matter how well things are put together, Louis felt alone. Which is how he ended up in the kitchen, taking a bottle of vodka he hid under the sink and sat down on the counter, downing it like a glass of water. 

And that's just how his life was and that's how it always will be.


End file.
